


【all耀/娱乐圈paro】白女票耀耀要什么标题？13

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [10]
Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma





	【all耀/娱乐圈paro】白女票耀耀要什么标题？13

————————

“如果我没记错的话……你现在应该正在新加坡拍戏……”

和亚瑟一起。

王耀说这句话的时候心虚的向后靠了靠，整个人在本就柔软的沙发里陷的更深。

弗朗西斯轻车熟路的在王耀的办公室里找到了开瓶器和高脚酒杯，不紧不慢的给王耀和自己倒了两杯红酒。

深红色的酒液在白玉般的手上摇晃着，弗朗西斯一脸讳莫如深的笑容。

“拍戏拍到一半闹失踪什么的，我又不是第一次做这种事了……不过耀耀似乎在……心虚？”

“闹罢工的是你，我心虚什么？”

“嗯，也是，可能比起耀耀，我才更应该心虚吧……毕竟每天在外面和那个不良小少爷搞来搞去，一不小心可能就给耀耀戴绿帽子什么的……”

“呃……”

万事休矣。

 

弗朗西斯嘴角噙着笑，长腿一迈到了王耀的面前，俯下身子把王耀禁锢在自己的怀抱和沙发之间。一片阴影笼罩下来，王耀紧张的擦拭了一下鼻尖不存在的冷汗。

“弗……弗朗西斯……我们当初不是说好了各玩各的互不干涉的吗？”

心里有根刺狠狠地向下刺了一寸。

抱着玩玩的心态开始，不知不觉却把自己整颗心赔了进去。

“我后悔了。”

弗朗西斯的表情看似与往日无异，不过那笑容却陌生的很。

“哈？……”

琥珀色的瞳孔满是迷茫。

“耀耀在想些什么呢？”

王耀的大脑一片空白。

“是这样吗？”

指腹首先在花瓣一样柔软的唇上打着转，然后轻轻的抚上侧脸，沿着颈动脉向下缓慢的挪移到了精致的锁骨。

“尼桑会亲吻这里，撬开小少爷的牙关，舌头伸进去和他的纠缠在一起……掠夺对方肺部的每一丝空气，在锁骨上一颗一颗的种草莓……”

弗朗西斯的手探进王耀的衣服下摆。

“然后……”

“嗯，唔……”

 

“咳咳！弗朗斯！”

还不待王耀捉住弗朗西斯那只在他的身上四处作乱的手，弗朗西斯和王耀之间弥漫的暧昧旖旎被不速之客破坏，弗朗西斯不悦的瞪视声音的来源，待看清了来人是谁的时候，弗朗西斯不怒反笑。

“看，我的姘头居然也到这里来了。”

“你说你要怎么处-罚-我-啊？耀-耀——”

对忽然欺身上前的弗朗西斯毫无招架之力的王耀一阵苦笑。

也对，既然这两个人在一起拍戏，没道理一个人一大早从新加坡飞到北京，另一个还能在片场坐得住的道理。

 

亚瑟的眸光黯了黯，他扯了扯领带，在王耀的身边坐了下来，手自然的搭上了王耀的大腿，缓慢的在王耀的西装裤上来回移动，时不时状似不经意地掠过某个部位，激得王耀一阵阵的轻颤。

“耀-耀——”

入耳的声音是前所未有的温柔，但是反常得可怖。

“我很伤心哦……”

亚瑟靠近王耀的脸颊，温软濡湿的舌尖在小巧的耳廓上扫过，动作暧昧，甚至说得上色情。

 

他坐飞机赶到北京的一路上心情都是前所未有的暴躁。

那种感觉要怎么形容呢？糟糕，太糟糕了。亚瑟对于那时的自己只有这么一个评价，但是在暴躁的掩盖下，亚瑟知道那里埋藏着的是深深的恐惧。

王耀对于他们的态度，从没有超出过“包养与被包养”的界限范畴。换句话说，他在四个人之间游刃有余，不是因为他们四个有多么的宽容大度，也不是王耀有多么高超的手腕。恰恰是因为王耀从没有对他们当中的任何一个表现出多余的情感——王耀的爱太均衡了，均衡到薄情。

若是王耀的感情稍微有一点不均衡，大家都会认为王耀终于做出了选择。骄傲如斯，他们怎么会允许自己做出破坏别人感情的行为？但就是因为王耀从没有真正做出选择，他们五个人之间这种畸形的关系才会存续了这么多年。

亚瑟愿意等，他愿意等王耀做出自己的选择，但是他仍旧不可避免的感到恐惧。

他意识到了一个他不愿意承认却无比清晰的事实——对于王耀来说，他，不，他们或许都只是玩具一样的存在。

王耀作为那个得到了玩具的孩子，他会喜欢、会珍惜、会爱护，但是当新的玩具出现的时候，他绝对不会拒绝。而且即使再怎么珍惜，玩具终究只是玩具，王耀会有倦了、厌了、腻了的那一天，到那时一件惹人生厌的玩具不会有比起孤独的在地下室里积灰更加体面的结局。

亚瑟以为自己见到王耀的时候会忍不住揪住王耀的领子，歇斯底里的嘶吼、质问、责难。但是他看到王耀的那双眼睛，心里毒蛇猛兽一样扭曲的情绪一瞬间就平复了。如同被人兜头浇了一桶冷水，不好受，但是他总算能够冷静下来思考。

第一次看到那双琥珀色的眸子的时候，亚瑟就知道，那里干干净净同时也空空荡荡。薄情的人有很多种，王耀刚好是最可恶的那一种，表面纵情声色，内里冷心冷情，所谓的无心绝情不过如此。明明是自己选择陷进去的，为什么如今要反过来怪他呢。

他原本就是那样的人啊。

我的蜜糖，我的毒药。

 

被上下双重折磨的王耀哪里知道亚瑟在想什么，他的眼角染上诱人的粉红色，泛出点点泪花。心理和生理上的弱势让他不知道该如何摆脱眼前的局面。

“嘶……”

弗朗西斯的手已经探到了王耀的胸前，揉捏起王耀一边的粉嫩樱桃，捻、揉、挑、按，弗朗西斯的手指感受着凹陷的那一点在指尖颤巍巍的变硬翘起，王耀随着他的动作倒吸一口冷气，另一边的乳首受到冷遇，王耀呻吟着，无意识的扭动了几下身体，蹭上弗朗西斯的手，被刻意忽视的那一点渴望着同样的照拂。

 

哗啦——

身后的巨大落地窗被人从外部打碎，接着跳进来一个人，身手矫健，稳稳的落在地板上，动作干脆利落。在他的身后，一架直升飞机轰鸣着螺旋桨飞远，王耀似乎听到了楼下的员工们的骚乱声，内心浮起几分不安，在弗朗西斯和亚瑟面前一瞬间的分心引来二人的不满，王耀感觉到两个人猝然加重的动作，发出一声难受的嘤咛。

“哼……你们两个的动作倒是快。”

阿尔弗雷德看着沙发上的景象，冷哼一声，他脱掉自己身上的那件有些旧的飞行员夹克，随意的丢在地板上，他的头上还顶着一副护目镜，这身复古的打扮一看就又是一位从工作现场跑出来的主。

“你怎么来了？”

“hero去找了本田菊。”

“菊太太被你吓坏了吧，八嘎。”

亚瑟刻意咬重了“菊太太”这几个字，明明是和阿尔弗雷德的交谈，眸光却没有从王耀的脸上移开半寸。

王耀绝望的看着天花板——连阿尔弗雷德都知道了。

阿尔弗雷德走到王耀的面前单膝跪下，把王耀的左脚握在手里，褪去鞋袜，粉红色珍珠般的脚趾不自觉的蜷缩起来，惹来阿尔弗雷德迷恋的目光。

“耀耀……hero的心里，绝对只有你一个人哦，这些事，hero只会和耀耀做哦……”

“唔……嗯？……”

 

伊万推开门走进来的时候，见到的就是这幅光景，王耀瘫倒在沙发上，衣冠楚楚的人被剥到只剩下一件堪堪勾住肩膀的衬衫，单薄的真丝衣料充当着最后一点遮羞布，更显出画面的色情。白皙的身体赤裸裸的暴露在空气里，泛着惹人怜爱的粉红色。而三个碍眼的金毛正跪在他的脚边，迷恋地抚弄着这具曼妙的胴体。

小腹处升腾起一阵难耐的燥热。

不过他的耐心一向很好，尤其在关于王耀的任何时候。

“万尼亚倒是有一个好主意哦……”

他取下身后的巨大背包，刺啦一声拉开拉链，花花绿绿的本子哗啦啦的倒在茶几上，凌乱翻开的一页上两具肉体赤裸交缠，入目的色情画面让人面红耳赤。

“不如我们按这些轮流来一次，让耀耀比较一下如何？”

落入虎口的王耀还不忘最后的挣扎。

“你……你们清醒一点！这是我的办公室！”

四个人这时候心有灵犀的对望了一眼，从对方的脸上读到了深沉的笑意。尽管平时总是争个你死我活，但此时他们的想法迅速达成了一致——

那不是更好了吗？

————————

TBC


End file.
